mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudominium
.]] The Cloudominium is Rainbow Dash's cloud-based home in Ponyville. It is a large, floating dwelling with an exterior made of clouds and rainbows and an interior made of more solid material such as wood and stone. It is varyingly called the "Cloudominium", the Cloud House, and Rainbow Dash's House in merchandise, Gameloft's mobile game, and other material and depictions. Development and production The term "cloudominium" was used in asset file naming of Rainbow Dash's cloud house.AssetsLicensor.zip. Archived. The name was also used by colorist Janice Kubo to describe Dave Dunnet's artwork, which was later identified as Cloudsdale preproduction art on page 35 of the guidebook The Elements of Harmony. The name was used again by Jim Miller on Twitter in reference to Rainbow Dash's home in Tanks for the Memories on April 25, 2015. The cloudominium's interior shown in the IDW comics' coda is derived from fanart mistaken by Tony Fleecs for official artwork. Depiction in the series Season one .]] Rainbow Dash's cloudominium first appears in Griffon the Brush Off, in which only the house's exterior is shown, with cloud pillars and rainbow waterfalls. In Dragonshy, Rainbow Dash uses the rainbow water as face paint as she prepares to set off with her friends to confront a dragon. In Swarm of the Century, some of the house's interior is shown; Rainbow Dash sleeps on a bed of clouds as she is awakened by a small swarm of parasprites. In Party of One, the cloudominium appears, with an updated design, when Pinkie Pie invites Rainbow Dash to Gummy's birthday party. Season two In Read It and Weep, Rainbow Dash's cloudominium has a more elaborate-looking, enclosed bedroom than that in Swarm of the Century. She reads the Daring Do book series on her bed. Season three In Wonderbolts Academy, Rainbow Dash and her friends have a picnic outside the cloudominium while waiting for Rainbow's Wonderbolt Academy acceptance letter. Season four .]] In Daring Don't, the cloudominium has a large, open foyer in which Rainbow has a Wonderbolts statue on display. In Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Rainbow flies to her house with Twilight Sparkle as Twilight helps her prepare for her Wonderbolts Reserve exam. Season five In Castle Sweet Castle, Rainbow Dash gathers various Wonderbolts memorabilia from her house and brings it to the Castle of Friendship to make it feel more like a home. In Tanks for the Memories, Rainbow Dash's friends visit her cloudominium and help her accept Tank's need to hibernate. Season six In Newbie Dash, the Mane Six appear at Rainbow Dash's house to send Rainbow off before heading to the Wonderbolt Headquarters. Later in the episode, the Mane Six and the Cutie Mark Crusaders throw Rainbow a party after her first training session. Season seven In Secrets and Pies, the bedroom is once again seen when Pinkie Pie wakes up Rainbow Dash with a "Happy Wake Up Your Friends Day" pie. Rainbow Roadtrip In ''My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip'', the Cloudominium is briefly seen when Rainbow Dash receives a letter inviting her to the eponymous roadtrip. Season nine The outside and foyer are briefly seen at the beginning of Daring Doubt, when Fluttershy knocks on the door so she can return the Daring Do books Rainbow Dash lent her. Other depictions IDW comics The cloudominium appears on pages 20–21 of . Rainbow Dash tethers the house to the ground when she believes pulling off a sonic double rainboom has prevented her from flying again. Software In Gameloft's mobile game, the cloudominium is Rainbow Dash's Ponyville home. In Gameloft production material, it is listed as "Rainbow Dash's House" Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s online game Equestrivia Challenge had "Rainbow Dash" as the correct answer to the question "Which awesome pony used to live here?" in reference to the cloudominium in Griffon the Brush Off, Dragonshy, and Swarm of the Century. Merchandise A cloudominium playset with Rainbow Dash is included in the Explore Equestria line of toys. In series 3 of Enterplay's trading cards, cards #4, #F13, and #F58 of Rainbow Dash list her location as "Cloud House," displaying her cloudominium as it appears in Griffon the Brush Off, Dragonshy, and Swarm of the Century, and card #E5 of Griffon the Brush Off lists the episode as being the first appearance of Rainbow Dash's cloud house. Page 35 of the guidebook The Elements of Harmony includes Cloudsdale preproduction art previously identified as a cloudominium. In Hallmark's My Little Pony™ Personalized Book, an illustration of the cloudominium is featured on page 9, and the house is referred to as "Rainbow Dash's Cloudominium" on page 10. Gallery See also * References